Age difference
by StuckIn4DayDream
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with a guy who is 3 years older than you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time to make a Percabeth story so if you have any suggestions tell me ^_^ Enjoy! No hate.**

**Annabeth's pov**

I was walking down the hallway with my best friend,Thalia.

"Did you do your english essay already?"

"Nah,I don;t know what to write about."

"Its easy! If you want you can come by my house so I can help you out."

"Thanks...whats that sound?"

I heard it sounded like a ...I could hear it get closer and closer.I look to see what it is but end up falling back and hitting my head on a locker.

"SORRY!"I heard a guy scream still running.

Thalia helped me up but i felt like vomiting so she brought me to the clinic.

After the nurse checked me she gave me an ice pack and an excuse slip for missing head hurt so much it felt like a elephant stomped on me and _still_ is.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?!"

"Sorry...so what are you gonna do?"

"Well...simple,if I ever see that guy again...i swear I can't even describe what I'm gonna do."With that I said my thanks to and me and Thalia walked to our next class since we missed the other one.

After school we went back to my house so I can help Thalia with her essay.

"Hey mom"

"Hey .What are you baking?"

"Hi! Oh,I'm baking some cookies do you guys want some?"

"Sounds good!" We said simultaneously.I adored my moms time I get a medal my mom bakes me a whole basket of them.

"Ok!I'll bring it up to your room when its done."

"Thanks mom"Then me and Thalia went up to my room.

"What was the topic again?"

"The proudest moment you had when you were a was the first time i got a medal."

"Of course."she said rolling her eyes "Lets see...proudest moment...I know!"

"What?"

"The time I drank a tablet with out having to melt it in hot chocolate" she said with a face that said _I can't believe I did that._

"Anyway...do you have any idea who hit me?"

"Yeah,I saw name is Percy the swimming team,a senior,and considered the hottest guy in the girls fall for for me,I think he is hot and all but he is not my type."

"I don't care if he's the hottest guy in school!He's gonna punish for what he did!"

"Ok ok calm down! Although I'm guessing when you see him instead of arguing with him you'll be drooling over him"she said giggling.

"HEY!"I screamed at her and threw a pillow at her face.

We ended up having a pillow fight for 10 minutes but after that we were just lying down on the floor.

"I will never... fall... for him"I said still panting from the pillow fight we had.

"Whatever you say."With that my mom entered the room.

"Here are your -what happened in here!"

"Pillow fight"

"Well,you girls better clean this are your more mess ok?"

"Yes mom"Then she left the room.

We probably finished the cookies in 3 minutes.I just love them! After eating we cleaned up the room and went back to the homework.

"I gotta mom needs some help in the house."

" 't forget to finish your !"

"Yes ma'm!Bye!"With that she left and I was alone in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!I hoped you liked the first 't forget to give suggestions if you have any! Review! ^_^ ENJOY!**

It was lunch time and Thalia and I were walking towards the saw Travis,Connor,Leo,Hazel,and Frank.

"Hey guys!"

"Are you ok?I heard you hit your head on a locker really hard..."Hazel said.

"Yeah,I'm fine."

"Do you know who hit you?"

"Yeah,yeah...Percy Jackson...bla bla bla...hottest guy in school...bla ba bla...I don't care who he is ok! He is gonna pay for what he did."

"Ok ok! Jeez I was just asking if you know him"

"Sorry..."Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.I turn to see who it is and I see...wow...who is this dude?

"Umm...hi,your the girl I _accidentally_ hit right?"

"Your Percy Jackson?!" It was true he was hot...and his eyes... sea green eyes is probably one of the reasons why girls like him so can just stare ate it forever...Whats happening to me?!Snap out of it Annabeth!What were you thinking going all love hit me...remember that.

"I guess you know me ,I'm really sorry I hit teammates were after me to take revenge since l stole their clothes last time"

Ok its hard not to forgive him because of his looks but I am not gonna let it affect me.

"Do you know how much that hurt?! I almost got a concussion!"

"I'm really really sorry"With that I turn around and continue eating my I knew he was gone cause I could here his footsteps.

"Annabeth he didn't mean to hit you..."Leo said and I send him a glare that made him look down on his lunch and play with his food.

After finishing my lunch I walked to my next class _alone_.I wasn't with Thalia because I didn't want to hear her complains about me not forgiving Percy. I mean who could forgive a guy that made you hit your head on a locker and almost get a concussion.I knew right away that it was his first time to not be forgiven.I bet whenever he apologizes to girls they forgive hime right with his I can't deny that he is hot...I mean he's a swimmer for gods sake how can he not look hot! Ugh...I need something to get him off my of him is annoying.

I hurried to my class so I won't think of I got there Thalia was in her seat as well as Leo and Hazel. I didn't wanna sit beside any of them but I had no choice.I took my seat beside Thalia and prepared for her though she ignored me the whole if she is ignoring me then I'm ignoring her.

After the last class I walked back to my house,but someone pulled me in a dark corner.

"Look I'm really really really sorry for hitting was an accident!"

"Percy?!Were you stalking me?!"

"NO!"It's just that I know you wouldn't talk to me so I had to do this.I'm really sorry"

"I almost got a concussion because of you and you expect me to forgive you that easily?!"

"I'm really sorry!Please forgive me!

I couldn't see everything but I could see his face and I made my mistake of looking in his was really hard not to forgive him.

"Umm...fine"

"Really? Thank you!"

"Umm...you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh,sorry"Was it me or did he seem a little disappointed

"Can I go now?"

" again!"

"Welcome...I guess"Then I walked back to my house,grabbed a cookie from our cookie jar and went up to my bedroom.

How can I forgive him?! Rrr...those stupid eyes of I hadn't looked into his eyes...UGH! Anyways I can't take it back.

I decided to let Thalia know that i forgave I text messaged her and she replied faster than I thought.

Text:

Me: _Hey! Just so you know I forgave Percy already..._

Thals: _Really?! Wow...I never thought you would do that._

Me:_Me too..._

Thals: _hahah I'm coming by your house so you can tell me the details :P bye!"_

Me: _ok, Bye!_


End file.
